


Devil in the Mirror

by pornhubzayn (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornhubzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero was pretty sure this wasn't normal. Not that him and Gerard were normal, but this was different. He's seen Gerard with make-up, LOADS of times and vice versa! But seeing him do this was completely new to the both of them. Frank barely had him for three minutes after he arrived before he almost skipped to his bedroom. Being a teenage boy and watching your boyfriend fucking dance into your bedroom was basically code for 'You-Better-Fucking-Follow-Him'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homophobia_is_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homophobia_is_gay/gifts).



> A gift to my Valentine, my Tofro, Frankie-bby, Moikey-corn, Sunshine and Rach-Face.  
> She forced me to write this crap :D

Frank Iero was pretty sure this wasn't normal. Not that him and Gerard were normal, but this was different. He's seen Gerard with make-up, LOADS of times and vice versa! But seeing him do this was completely new to the both of them. Frank barely had him for three minutes after he arrived before he almost skipped to his bedroom. Being a teenage boy and watching your boyfriend fucking dance into your bedroom was basically code for 'You-Better-Fucking-Follow-Him'.  
The sight that was waiting for him when he almost fucking sprinted to his room was not expected. Gerard was on his knees. And not in the good way. He had climbed up onto his dresser to reach his mirror better and was opening a tiny bag.  
"Although I'm glad you're here," Frank said moving over behind him so he can look at him through the mirror "I wasn't expecting you till six."  
Gee smirked at him. "Surprise!" Leaning away from the mirror to quickly peck him on the lips before digging through his bag once again.  
Frank had raised his eyebrow even though he couldn't see him due to his rummaging. "Well?"  
Gerard lifted his head with a playful pout. "Anyone would think you wouldn't want to see me!" He threw him a cheeky grin "Mikey's is throwing a party tonight, and I knew if I stayed a while longer I'd get roped into cleaning sup the house so thought I'd come here, get ready, make out with you, then head back over." A cheerful Mr Way said, perched on top of his old table.

Frank moved over to the edge of his bed, admiring the view as Gerard bent over slightly.  
"Nice plan." Frank replied with a wink towards Gerard that had him almost blushing against his usual pale cheeks. Frank's head fell against his bed and he winced at the sound of his old bed springs creaking but closed his eyes to continue the nap he was enjoying before his dark haired lover arrived.  
"You mind?" He slurred to him.  
"Go ahead, I'll wake you when I am done to move over to part three of my amazing plan." Gee practically purred.  
Usually Frank would have fought the need to sleep to go over there and attack his lips but just groaned, turned and nuzzled into his pillow as Gerard giggled from his spot across the room.

Frank's eyes opened to the sweet sounds of his partner's sweet voice echoed throughout his room, he quickly wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth before holding himself up by his elbows and smiling at the singing, pale man. He coughed, getting the older boy's attention. 

When Gerard turned and faced him, only one thought mattered. At this moment, Gerard looks like a fucking doll! His usual eyeliner was on, but there must be something else, maybe mascara because his eyes look so sinful it is ridiculous! After a double take he noticed. It was all fucking made complete by that red fucking lipstick. That deep cherry colour that made his boyfriend's thin lips stand out like a firecracker.  
Frank swallowed what seemed like a gallon of saliva before clearing his throat.  
"C'mere." Frank whispered, patting the bed.  
Gerard bounced off his surface and onto the floor, crouching onto his knees and started crawling to the dumbstruck man on the covers. Frank knew he shouldn't be surprised, if there was one thing he knew about Gee was that he would probably be this theatrical till the day he dies. Maybe even in his afterlife. It's who he is. He wouldn't change a fucking thing though.

Gerard got to the end of the bed before pouncing on me.

"SHIT!"  
Unfortunately not as smooth as it sounds. He didn't really stop at Frank's lap, his face went into the smaller man's. Hard.  
We both held our foreheads as we laughed about this situation. It all went silent after his gaze and lips fell onto mine. In the beginning it was all soft, gentle tugs on lips and tentative licks onto each others tongues before it became a showdown featuring their teeth clashing against each other.  
Frank let his hands roam his warm chest, both of the boys moaning at it's sensation. Gerard was obviously not wasting time as he was pulling the younger's belt through it's loops then proceeding to pull those (thankfully) loose, blue jeans down his legs. Frank groaned at the sight of his best friend between his legs while said best friend was sucking him through the material of his boxers. Frank had slid his hand through his raven locks and jerked his head back.  
"Don't do it half-assed! You're better than that!" He fake mocked.  
Gerard's eye's narrowed at the accusations and pulled Frank out of his underwear and dragged his tongue messily over his dick before closing his lips over his length and started gently sucking at him. Frank's head hit his pillow again in pleasure and released a deep moan. He came up when the warmth of Gerard's mouth left him and was replaced a wave of cool air. He cocked his head at the teen with the smeared red lipstick and his eyes pleaded for more. Gerard smiled at the attention he was getting and dipped his head back down.  
Frank sighed his approval as Gerard started gently bobbing his head up and down again. Once again Gerard lifted his mouth off his lover's dick, took a deep breath and placed his thin lips back around him once more, wrapped his hand at the base before taking as much as he could in his throat.  
Frank was pretty sure that his boy would be the death of him. He thread his hands back into his hair and started gently thrusting his hips, his boyfriend must have been unprepared for a slightly harder thrust and pulled himself off one last time. Frank knew it was weird but he loved it when Gerard gagged, his eyes would squeeze shut, his slightly pointed nose would scrunch up and when he came off his cock, that was the best part. His cheeks would be flush and that trail of spit and pre-cum is a better lipstick than that smudged red, pretty much painted on his face. A groan left his throat for two reasons: A. His boyfriend looked so debauched and wanton that it winded him. B. Once he gagged, that was it. Gerard will not go back for the rest of the encounter. At all. 

Gerard threw him a glance that Frank knew meant 'I'm sorry but you know I'm not dealing with your shit.' How sweet is my boyfriend? In response Frank lifted his chin and bent down to kiss him and broke apart quickly as Gerard's hand started moving again. Frank's head was thrown back in complete pleasure by what he was doing and came when Gerard had lightly kissed the inside of his thigh, spilling out onto his partner's palm and a slightly in his hair, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. He had just been jerked off by the hottest man in Jersey. Gerard had started cleaning Frank and himself up with a pair of boxers he must have found under the bed, chucking it at the washing basket and wrapped his arms around a now limp Frank. Gerard mumbled something against Frank's Black Flag shirt.  
"Love you too." Frank whispered into his hair.  
"I said get me up at seven, dick, you're the reason I look like a fucking clown!" He said back, hitting Frank in the chest then soothing it, as if it hurt! He weighs the same as his comb! "But I guess I love you, moron."  
Both chuckled and Frank put his alarm on for seven and pulled the covers over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit. I know. I'm new here so don't kill me! I actually had fun writing this so...yeah :)


End file.
